


【all莲】真夜中は純潔

by Ryanoi



Series: 【all莲】真夜中は純潔 [1]
Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanoi/pseuds/Ryanoi
Summary: 架空，黑帮喜豆栓瑚x莲Ooc
Relationships: all莲
Series: 【all莲】真夜中は純潔 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851490
Kudos: 3





	1. 【all莲】真夜中は純潔 01

喜豆栓瑚x莲

黑帮设定

佐藤景瑚正百无聊赖地坐在吧台，和调酒师有一搭没一搭地闲聊，突然，一位与这里格格不入的青年走了进来，他穿着打扮很是朴素，灰绿色的外套尽量保持着洁净，头发应该有段时间没能修剪了，长得遮盖了他大半容貌。这几天这人都只是在门口徘徊，佐藤让小弟们调查过他的来历，而今天终于登门拜访了。

“抱歉，距离开店时间还早，您有什么需要吗？”

佐藤还坐在位置上，语气放的很轻柔，那青年深呼吸几下，才低下头下定决心。

“下午好，请问这里还缺人吗？”

“嗯？这位先生，你从哪儿得到的消息。”

青年不知该不该说，他应该很少同佐藤这样的人打交道。

“很抱歉，我不想说……”

他声音很弱气，佐藤回忆起他简单纯白的履历，不知道这个人的本质是否和他的履历一样纯洁，他所在的这家酒吧，最不需要的就是纯洁。

“那我也不勉强你，最近确实有点缺人啊，不过也不知道你说的是哪方面？”

“是，是……”

青年木讷地重复无意义的语句，他的手机响了一下，他惶恐地道歉，在佐藤点头之后，这才慌忙躲到门外去接电话，等他再回来的时候，面上已经冷静了许多。

“……我想来这里陪酒。”

佐藤惊讶地瞪大双眼，他身边的调酒师倒是很习惯这种场面了，只是一言不发地擦着高脚玻璃杯。青年看佐藤没有回应，急切地抬高了声音说着。

“请您让我在这里工作吧，我、我家现在很…我真的很急需用钱……打听了附近，只有您这里的薪水是最好的，所以我才贸然打扰了，对不起，佐藤先生！”

他越说越快，中间还憋回去几声哽咽，佐藤发自内心地无法理解贫穷带来的痛苦，不过青年哭皱的脸真的很有意思，他就像看着路边大叫的小野猫，很有兴致地点了点头。

“你连我的名字都打听到了啊，对了，你还没告诉我你叫什么呢。”

佐藤在心里默念那三个字，果然能和青年口中的音节对上，看来他不打算隐瞒任何事，连真名都不会伪装。

“川尻莲，这是我的名字。”

“我明白了，莲，以后在这里，你只能叫这个名字，以后不要轻易告诉别人你的真名。”

调酒师很聪明地没有给出任何多余的反应，川尻莲则是愣住了，站在原地，过了几分钟才明白佐藤话里的深意。

“好的，佐藤先生，您的意思是……”

方才还被绝望和痛苦笼罩的脸上，浮现了一丝笑容，佐藤饶有兴致地盯着他看了好久，直到对方露出困惑的神色，他才继续开口。

“你可以暂时过来工作，想正式上班，还有点麻烦的手续要办。”

“请问手续是什么呢，我近期一定准备好……”

川尻的背包里装着他的证件，他好像迫切地想要拿给佐藤看，佐藤对他摆摆手，终于从吧台椅上面离开，他比川尻高了不少，昂贵的西服套装底下包裹着结实的臂膀，凑近时还能闻到高级香水的味道。

佐藤的手指轻轻地拨开了他过长的前发，就像扫去首饰盒表面的灰尘一样轻巧，川尻长着狭长的眼睛，乍看会给人很凶恶的印象。他漆黑的眼珠努力控制住没有转开，这只不过是商人对商品的初步评估罢了。

“你的下睫毛很长啊。”

佐藤不自觉地用上了赞叹的语气，他的指尖几乎要碰触到川尻的眼球，川尻下意识地想闭上眼睛，然而佐藤的手指只是从他浓密的睫毛顶端滑过去了。之后是对方小巧的鼻梁，最后是偏厚的下唇，干燥的嘴唇被佐藤的拇指擦过时，凸起的死皮牵扯出暧昧的疼痛。

川尻惊慌地看着他，不明白为什么他会突然做出如此亲密的举动，佐藤歪着头对着他笑。

“别害怕嘛，只是要例行检查一下，所有刚来的都要经历这个的。”

“是指体检吗，我有医院的报告单…”

川尻手里的纸张佐藤看也没看，就又塞回他手里。

“不是的，是我个人对你的检查。”

傍晚的夕阳把佐藤漂亮的脸映得很温柔，但是他接下来的话却让川尻如坠冰窟。

“让我看看你是不是真的干净。”

木全翔也把全身漆黑的重型摩托停在外面，走进了刚刚开始喧嚣的酒吧里，他这一身打扮比他的坐骑还要扎眼，黑色短发从中间凌乱地分开，露出光洁的雪白额头，嘴唇被夜晚的凉风吹得鲜红。里衣的领口开的很低，外面套着深军绿色的工装外套，整个人纤瘦而不失爆发力。

看到他来了，调酒师用目光示意他佐藤在的方向。

“新人？”

他心里猜到了七七八八，档案没经过他的手，只是道听途说了一些议论。

“差不多吧，你最好现在别去打扰他。”

木全如果听话，也就不会在佐藤身边做事了，他听完调酒师的话，不管酒吧里猎艳意味的眼光，直接走向了那个秘密的房间。

顶楼的走廊，走到最里面，那是内部人员才知道的佐藤专属“调教室”，除了他和需要调教的商品之外，闲杂人等不得入内，木全向来没有这种自觉，他的皮靴踩在地上发出的响声，让室内正接受着佐藤手指的川尻莲的身体剧烈地颤抖起来。

“佐藤先生…好像有谁来了……啊啊！”

“别分心啊。”

川尻小声地提醒着佐藤，佐藤脸上的微笑只是僵硬了一秒，然后就把手指送进了他痉挛得厉害的后穴，川尻的双手被领带捆绑在单人床的床头，他的惨叫顺利地传到了木全的耳朵里。

“啊！…呜呜，真的不行了，佐藤先生，我…！我不做了，求求你……”

“莲，不是很需要这份工作吗，这点苦都吃不得？”

佐藤耐心地寻觅着他的敏感点，已经明白面前的人是处子，这让他的心情好了不少。至于门外的人，他暂时分不出心去搭理。

木全翔也感觉到全身的血液都冲向了头顶，就和在半夜的高速飙车飞奔一样，他好几次到访调教室，获得的都不是特别美好的回忆。佐藤很善于玩弄他人的身体，经常把人弄到崩溃，他目睹了很多残缺的灵魂、糜烂的肉体从这里走出，今晚的动静却很不一样。

拼尽全力压抑着的，甜甜的叫喊，还不能很好地控制吐息，只是笨拙而直白地表露情色。

“景瑚，我能进来吗。”

佐藤猛地拔出自己的手指，扔下湿漉漉的一次性手套，直接甩在了地上。川尻侧过身，很难过地并拢双腿，羞耻地感觉到自己身后还在不知廉耻的张合，简直就是在留恋佐藤的离去。

佐藤极度不耐地打开了门，木全脸色淡漠地站在门口，然后他的眼神直直地盯着佐藤身后的川尻，灰绿色的外套只能尽力遮掩住主人的后腰，那和细腰细腿很不相称的，丰满的臀肉留下了被掌掴的红痕，还因为快感的余韵而发着抖。

“给你开门是让你说话，不是给你在这白看的。有事吗。”

佐藤心烦地把自己的外套给川尻盖上，那具身体好像没有抖得那么厉害了，木全开始他日复一日的工作汇报。

“你怎么还非要过来这里说，真是的，事儿都被你打断了。”

佐藤烦躁地和木全说话，而木全说完他该说的话之后，就会一直保持沉默，直到他发现自己认为有趣的事情。

“……你进行到哪一步了。”

“嗯，你不是对这个不感兴趣吗？”佐藤看着他靠近素不相识的川尻，川尻正努力地把脸埋进靠墙的一侧，头发遮住脸，上面泪痕纵横，佐藤知道的，只不过他实在是看腻了，调教处子总是一种单调的快乐。

木全把川尻的头发撩到耳后，看着他红着脸双眼紧闭的模样。

“喂，你很舒服吗？我还没上楼就听见你在叫。”

川尻费劲地摇头，又有眼泪又从他的睫毛里跑出来，木全很新鲜地用手指碰他的眼泪，指尖暖融融的。

佐藤乐得别人帮他做这事，就当看热闹。

“你会不会啊？”

“嗯？”

木全眼里的色彩他总看不透，佐藤让他把外套拿开，川尻呜咽着说了句不要，那对又长又直的腿就直接撞进了木全眼里。

“你得弄这，懂吗？”

“佐藤、佐藤先生……不要这样！”

川尻徒劳地挣扎着，双腿交叠又散开，丝绸床单的皱褶如同水波，在木全深黑色的眼底惊动起细小的波澜。

“这里？”

“嗯。”

佐藤没费太大力气，就掰开了川尻的双腿，被玩红的穴口还很稚嫩，穴肉都能看的一清二楚，川尻终于痛哭失声，连抗拒的最后一点力气都没了。

“他哭了。”

木全冷淡地叙述着事实，佐藤只点头，然后让他试着把手指伸进去。

“第一次都这样，哦，他的名字是莲。”

“莲？”

木全的食指被莲的后穴温柔地吃了进去，那里面又湿又软。就木全的认知里，还没有其他事物可以拿来类比。

“呜呜……”

川尻的哭声并没有让他心烦，随着他的手指进的更深，代表痛苦的哭声也渐渐变了调子。

“怎么样，莲的身体很不错吧？”见木全没有回答，佐藤带了点挖苦继续说，“哼，你个处男哪里明白。”

“我才不是。”

木全的反击毫无底气，佐藤也懒得拆穿他，比起玩弄身体，木全好像更加在意川尻的反应，他漫不经心地把手指捅深一点，误打误撞地碰到佐藤找了半天的敏感点。

“呃啊……”

川尻只能发出很微弱的叫喊，他的头发被汗水浸湿，贴在额头上，木全就用空着的那只手，小心翼翼地摸他的脸。

“莲，又哭了。”

“这次是舒服的了。”佐藤站起来，打算直接离开，“翔也，你要是喜欢就多玩一会，玩好了帮我把他送回家，地址我会发给你。”

“……”

木全肯定是听进他的话了，佐藤很放心这一点。

“记得别玩太久。”

川尻是含着眼泪看着他离开的，怎么，难道真的对我有感情了？佐藤怀着很可笑的想法，把外套留在了他身边。

“莲，我没来之前你舒服吗？”

木全的面无表情让川尻有了一点安慰，他害怕木全会和佐藤通风报信，只能点头，木全就又加进一根手指，他戴着露指的皮手套，每一次进入，穴口都能磨蹭到柔软的皮料，让川尻苦不堪言。

“哦，很舒服啊。那现在呢？”

“现在……也很，舒服…啊！”

川尻咬紧牙，不想在木全面前露怯，木全显然没有佐藤那么过分，戳弄了他一会，看莲没有再哭，就干脆地放过了他。

“回家吗。”

“……嗯？”

木全用小刀切开领带的死结，佐藤打的结他自己都解不开，只能用这种方法。川尻的手腕都被磨红了，所幸领带很滑，不会留下伤痕。

“谢谢……”

川尻习惯性地道谢，然后察觉不对，就低下头把裤子穿好，被捆绑太久的手，动作很不利落，裤腿卡在中间就再也拉不上去，最后还是木全帮他穿好的。

“你不用和我道谢。”

川尻忍耐着后臀的疼痛，艰难地站起来，木全背对着他蹲下身子。

“上来，我把你送回家。”

“可，可是……”

川尻真的不明白面前的男生想做什么，他的腰和腿酸疼的厉害，在他还犹豫的时候，木全直接把他背了出去。

“走。”

“麻烦你了……”

川尻不情不愿地趴在木全的后背上，现在无论是来自谁的温暖，都只会让他更加难过，眼里酸涩得流不出泪，他干脆闭上眼睛，躲藏进木全并不宽阔的后背。

tbc


	2. 【all莲】真夜中は純潔 02

川尻没想到木全会骑摩托车载他回去。

从特殊通道里走出来，木全直接把川尻背到了摩托车后座上，就让他那样侧坐着。现在天已经黑透了，距离川尻和家里人约好回去的时间越来越近，他心里着急也不好表露。

“景瑚的外套，你穿上吧。”

川尻这才发觉自己的手里攥着佐藤的西装外套，衣服的标签是他想都不敢想的高级品牌，他有些神经质地反复抚平被他弄出的深深皱褶，嘴里念叨着。

“我，这怎么还给他呢……”

“你别担心，他应该是不会要了。”木全从后备箱取出备用的头盔，像是看不惯川尻的表情，猛地扣在了他头上，“你就物尽其用，把它穿上，等会跑起来夜风很冷。”

川尻的眼睛默默地在头盔的挡风板后面流泪，他穿上佐藤的衣服，一股熟悉的香水味窜进他鼻子里。起初闻到还觉得不错，现在只能让他产生抗拒。

木全跨坐在车上，发动了车，戴了头盔不太能听清声音，木全喊了几次他名字，川尻都没应答。

“莲，莲？”

木全甚至怀疑佐藤是在骗他，给了个假名字，最后不得不把川尻的手腕抓过来附在自己腰上。

“你做什么？”

“不抓紧会掉下去的。”

川尻还对刚才的事心有余悸，他的手指虚掩在木全的腰带上，在木全启动摩托车之后，差点被惯性带到撞上后备箱，这才乖乖地搂紧了他，正如他所说，夜风很凉，裸露在外的手指，和空荡的领口都被凉意侵占，川尻只好缩着肩膀，和木全挤得更紧。

眼花缭乱的街道和看不清面孔的人群飞速行驶过去，重型摩托的引擎在马路上放肆地嘶吼，木全驾驶得很平稳，摩托车的震动让川尻酸软的腰肢停不住颤抖，更糟糕的是，佐藤为了助兴而强行挤进去的润滑剂，正缓慢地从川尻的体内流出。

他痛苦的呻吟不会被任何人听到，川尻只能竭力地控制情绪，确保自己不会难堪到直接从车上一跃而下，再被什么车绞成肉泥，他宁可自己没有思想。被佐藤的衣物包裹着，衣服的香气只是不断地提醒着他，自己在佐藤的欺压之下，有了怎样可耻的反应。

现在是夜晚，明明就不会有人在意到这里，川尻还是觉得在等待红绿灯的间歇，过往的行人都看到了他身后不断涌出的，甜腻肮脏的液体从裤子里渗透出痕迹，也知晓了发生在他身上的可耻事情。

“木全君，你把我送到社区门口就可以了。”

进入居民区的路陡然狭窄，木全的车速也降低不少，就在这时，川尻急忙对他说了这句话。

“可是景瑚让我一定把你送到家门口，还要确保你到家才行。”

“……已经很晚了，我不想打扰到家里人，拜托你了。”

川尻也知道自己没有立场请求木全，但是木全总比佐藤看起来本分一点，川尻似乎已经忘了自己对佐藤的第一印象，所以当摩托车停下时，他差点就要稀里糊涂地道谢。

“别动。”

木全摘下头盔，示意他留在原地。

“怎么了吗……”

“有人在。”

川尻的心登时悬了起来，这么晚了还来打扰的人只有可能是……念及弟弟们也在家里，川尻不能放任自己再多想，他立刻也跟着下了车。

“我去解决，你别跟过来了。”

木全从腰间摸索着什么，川尻第一反应是他竟然持着枪，自己这身打扮也不好对家人交代，可是真的碰上了，不论哪一方受伤，事情都会变得很麻烦。

“你要做什么，木全君？”

“景瑚说，让我自己想办法解决。”

“佐藤先生？”

“啊，”木全把右手放在他的胸口，明确地和他保持一臂的距离，“你的情况他都知道，所以不要想着逃跑。”

路灯照射进他漆黑的眼眸之中，本该是代表温柔的杏仁眼形，却极少地表露情感。

“也不要冲出来添麻烦，就请站在这里，莲。”

木全在最后极轻地喊了他的名字，宛如一声淡漠的请求，川尻无助地揪紧了身上的外套，看着木全向着自己家的方向走去。只是听到那些频繁来要债的人声，他就恐惧得不能再往前一步，盲目的担忧与自我厌弃的情感在心底蔓延，就和他脚下延伸出的浓厚黑影一样。

传来几声简单的交涉，然后是众人惊慌的喊声，川尻闭紧眼睛，努力分辨着声音的来源，惴惴不安地等待那不知何时才会降临的枪响。

木全踏进川尻家狭窄的庭院，与其说是庭院不如说是放置杂物的门口，就在这么狭小的地方，站满了身穿黑色西服的男人，他们看到木全，交头接耳一番之后，面容最凶恶的人走上前，想要给这唇红齿白的小年轻一点教训，然后木全毫不犹豫地掏出了锃亮的枪管，准确地抵在了那人的脑门上。

“你们是选择现在就走，还是等我送你们走。”

普通的追债不良哪里见过这种阵仗，几个膀大腰圆的男人慌了神，点头哈腰地客套起来。

“这位小哥，我们也只是替人收钱办事，犯不上这样。”

“你要办的事，会有人解决的，我现在只要你们立刻离开，以后也不准来。”

有性子急的人想偷袭他，木全即刻转过枪口，对准想要动作的人。

“说不通？”

“不，不是…我们，我们这就走，这就走！”

他们见情况不对，连平时的威吓都忘了留下，也不敢和木全多说话，很是狼狈地逃窜了，全程川尻家的家门都没有打开过，窗户里也没有像别家一样亮着等，应该是伪装成没人在家的样子了吧，木全收起枪，再回到原地，只看到川尻跪坐在地上，脸上又爬满了泪痕。

“莲，他们走了。你放心，枪是假的。”

“嗯……？”

木全蹲下来和他平视，拉着他的手摸到枪管，感觉到那是和弟弟的玩具枪同样的触感，川尻惊讶地睁大眼睛，他连眼泪也顾不上擦，哭笑不得地盯着木全，木全倒是一脸淡定。

“总之这个办法还挺有用，不是吗。”

“木全君……”川尻突如其来地心安下来，细瘦的肩膀垮下去，“真是的，不要吓我啊。”

“你该回去了，明天早上我会再来接你。”

“明天？”

“嗯，我会在社区门口等你。”

川尻呆滞地点头，木全再次骑上车，走之前又看他一眼。

“那件外套就随你处理了，刚才景瑚发消息告诉我的。”

“……好。”

木全现在能看清楚他的表情，哭得红肿的眼睛，不自觉皱着的眉头，乱糟糟的头发，让川尻看起来很可怜。最终木全也没有再说什么，只是沉默着发动摩托车，迅速地离开了这里。

只有一晚上，川尻并不能很好地消化现实，为了不让家里人看出问题，他把佐藤的外套藏进了衣柜最里面，还是打算洗干净之后再还给他。回房间里，母亲已经为他铺好了床，他疲惫地一头扎进被窝，一夜无梦。

木全并没有来得特别早，川尻还有时间帮着母亲准备好午餐，家里人很体贴地没有询问他这几天的行踪，如果问了，川尻也只会用找新兼职的理由含混过去，他的眼睛还是在肿痛着，很明显是哭得太久的结果。

“妈妈，新同事让我现在过去。”

“莲找到了新的兼职呀……新同事是不是昨晚来我家门口的那位？”

川尻一时不知道怎么回应才好，料想夜色之中，家里人应该不太清楚到底发生过什么，就顺着话题点了头。

“昨晚其实也是他送我回来的。”

“哦，那麻烦别人了，你要不带点东西给他吧？”

川尻洗菜的手停了下来，他有些局促地拒绝，“我会自己准备的，妈妈您别操心了。”

“这肉汤刚炖好，你们在外很少吃吧，你就带给他尝尝好了。”

母亲的手脚一向麻利，川尻还未能回话，母亲已经自作主张地替他准备好，放进了他的包里。

“小心别洒了，要和别人好好相处，知不知道……工作不必太拼，我还会继续想办法的。”

川尻心里一阵酸楚，他在母亲面前总能很好地控制住情绪，念及佐藤开出的高薪，近日家中的阴霾总算是有了一丝好转的迹象。他努力扯出一个微笑，却因为眼睛没有笑意，被母亲看穿。

“我走了，可能会很晚回来。”

“莲，我们会一直等你的。”

“太晚的话，你们就先吃饭吧，记得督促他们写作业，我可能没时间回来检查。”

普通的絮叨也会变得如此美好，川尻希望时间流逝得再慢些，好让他能整理好心情，体面地离开此刻温暖的家庭。

手机响了，他骤然从这个明亮的白天清醒过来，门外仿佛是再也不能回头的深渊，他拿着包，匆匆地与母亲告别。

木全等了他一会，对上那双眼睛，川尻立刻错开了眼神，护着包坐上了摩托车的后座。

白天的木全比晚上还要沉默，川尻也没有说出口的机会，他还是有心理障碍，不能很好地对侵害过自己的人表示感谢。

“这不是去酒吧的方向？”

拐过不熟悉的路口，川尻突然害怕，他不知道木全准备把他带去哪里。

“也没说过是去酒吧啊，那里只是一个据点罢了，今天带你去本部。”

“本部是指？”

“到了你就知道。”

木全没有继续解释下去，摩托车在他的操纵之下，在复杂的街巷里灵活地转着弯，这里是闹市区的一处僻静之地，木全在一栋不起眼的灰楼前停下了车，川尻被动地跟着下来。

“上去吧。”看川尻不太敢移动的样子，木全轻飘飘地笑了笑，“胆子真小啊，你放心，这个时间景瑚还没起床。”

听到木全这么说，川尻突然放下心，他表现得太明显了。

“你真好懂啊。”

木全突然希望他能够留久一点。

川尻懵懵懂懂地看着他，还是昨天的那副打扮。

“木全君不上来吗？”

“我还有事，你直接去楼上等着就好。”

木全站在上午灿烂的阳光里，他干净白皙的脸让川尻感到平和，而自己处于没有光照的陌生楼道之中，只能够等待着命运的选择。

“再见了。”

川尻发觉楼里没有什么人，偶尔路过的人也不会对他有所反应。川尻走进比较宽敞的会客室，这房间的基础设施很陈旧，墙上的漆脱落大半，只有房里摆放着的雕像挂画之类，看起来很是显眼，还有皮质的沙发座椅，是和酒吧相同的款式。

川尻很不自在地坐在上面，把包里的东西拿出来摆好，装肉汤的器皿还有余温，摸着它缓解了紧张感。他才发现自己还没有和佐藤联络过，想到木全说他应该还没醒，犹豫了几次最终决定不多打扰了。

房间里也没有好打发时间的东西，川尻想着靠在沙发上休息一会，外头走廊传来了沉闷的脚步声。

有谁来了。

川尻紧张地坐直身子，他能感觉到来的人不可能是佐藤，但是这样反而使他更加警觉，那脚步声似乎也能感知到他的想法，跟着停顿了一下。

随后又加快了速度向他靠近，川尻急切地注视着门边，吱呀一声，老旧的门被推开，一位穿着深黑正装的少年走了进来。

他看到川尻也惊讶地睁大了眼睛，圆溜溜黑漆漆的，近似某种犬类。

“你是谁？”

少年清朗的声音在房间里回响，川尻却失去了思考的能力，因为少年深黑色的西装外套看不明显，内里墨绿色的衬衣上却沾染了血迹，仔细一看，他未彻底脱去稚嫩的脸颊上，也有着深色凝固的血滴。

而最让川尻感到害怕的，还是那双紧握着的拳头，正沿着手背青筋的脉络，滴落着新鲜的黏稠血液，在地板上迸溅出鲜红的印记。

等他走近了，川尻才发现少年比他还高上几公分，如果没有血液的冲击，他会认为这是个可爱的孩子。

“怎么不回答？”

不知名的少年打量着他，川尻被浓郁的血腥气和比昨天更沉重的恐惧淹没。

tbc


	3. 【all莲】真夜中は純潔 03

川尻在少年的阴影之下，惊恐地睁大眼睛，嘴唇微张，鲜红的舌头藏在牙齿后面，只能隐约窥见，就像蚌壳中的新鲜嫩肉。这让豆原想起来被他在仓库里揍过的喽啰，他们的面孔因为肿胀而扭曲着，鲜嫩的血肉最能让他兴奋。

“我……”

川尻只说出一个音节就再也蹦不出下文，因为豆原擅自地掐住了他的下巴，黏稠的血液与皮肤的触感，还有那突然迫近的血腥气息，让川尻紧张到瞳孔也在颤抖。

少年的眼中还是纯净的黑色，只看他的眼神，绝对不会将他和染血的不良联系在一起，几乎可以称得上是惹人怜爱的那双黑色眼睛，对着川尻上下打量了一番。

“我知道了，你是景瑚哥的新宠物吧？”

“不，不是……”

川尻很小声地辩解，在豆原听来更像是在表示肯定，佐藤的宠物也来过几个，可是没有哪个像他眼前的这个一样，这么的胆小怯懦。

“你在发抖吗，你怕我？”

少年的声音很清澈，如果忽略他的动作，那正沿着川尻的脖颈下滑的双手，不以为意地用血污弄脏了他的外套和里衣，川尻就要觉得他只是一位普通的学弟。

“因为你的脸上有血迹，手上也有……”

“你叫什么？”

少年任性妄为地弄脏他的衣服，川尻很不自在地往后缩着，姓氏的音节刚要发出，想到了佐藤对他的要求，就改口只说了后面的名。

“是莲君啊，你好。”

“……你好。”

直到现在才问好是不是太迟了，川尻尽力躲避着豆原的手，紧紧地护住外套的拉链，他自己的手也沾上了不少血腥，快要干掉的血迹让皮肤表面变得很黏糊，豆原的手心热热地贴在他的手背上。

“他们都喊我小豆。”

“小豆？”

“对呀，莲君也这么叫我就好了。”

豆原的名字和他本人一样可爱，不过他的行为在川尻心里就不是那么可爱了。简直和爱撒娇的小狗一样，紧紧地贴着自己。

“小豆，你…可不可以不要贴这么近呀。”

川尻觉得豆原还是比佐藤要好说话一些，他试图掰开豆原的手，却发现对方的力气比他想的要大得多，年纪也应该比自己小上几岁，还未彻底脱去稚嫩的脸颊上，浮现出一副对自己很感兴趣的神情。

“景瑚哥以前说过的，可能你还不知道吧……”豆原按住他的双手，轻松地利用体型优势将他控制在沙发上，“是他的宠物的话，我们想怎么摆布都可以。”

“小豆？我…我不是什么宠物啊，不会很奇怪吗，我是人，不是宠物……”

豆原对川尻微弱的辩解置之不理，穿旧了的外套沾了血痕显得更加狼狈，豆原俯下身去，在他的肩颈处嗅闻，有一股淡淡的柑橘柔顺剂味道，和佐藤身上的高级香水不同，和在他手下挣扎痛哭的小混混们也不同，这味道让他的心情平静了点，从昨夜持续到清晨的搏斗，还未能让他内心深处的破坏欲得到满足。

“那你是景瑚哥的手下吗，就凭你的体格能保护谁？”

“我只是来他的酒吧工作…”

川尻心里不服，明明他有很好地保护着家里人，却被不知情的小鬼瞧不起了。

“那就是了啊，景瑚哥碰过你了吗？”

豆原的手大胆地抵着他的胯下，隔着牛仔裤摸着他腿根丰满的软肉，昨晚被手指侵犯过的回忆瞬间涌上，川尻意欲挣扎的身体像是被谁按下了暂停键。

“呜……！”

就在这时，豆原的手顺势撩起他的里衣，让黏稠的血迹沾染得到处都是，苍白瘦弱的皮肉就和经历过残酷的虐待一样，川尻洁净的肚皮，就是豪华餐桌上最后呈上来的光滑生鱼肉，一定有着同样细致绵密的口感，豆原的饥饿感也恰到好处地涌上来，他埋首对着川尻的胸膛咬了一口。

“唉？…小豆你做什么？”

川尻惊讶地盯着他，似是不能理解他的举动。豆原的面容太过无害了，川尻并不能很快地将他与暴力行为挂上联系。

“根本不够啊，莲君。”

“什么不够……等等，你别咬我！啊…”

他的肌肤上残存着沐浴露的香气，平坦的胸口只有很用力地下手挤压，才会鼓起一小块。锁骨很明显地凸出来，豆原又毫不犹豫地咬了一口，这一次川尻挣扎的幅度才变大了，几乎有一瞬间豆原就要控制不住，于是豆原加重了压迫他的力气，把自己厚实温热的胸膛紧紧地贴着他的。

“我很饿。”

豆原无疑比他健康强壮了许多，墨绿色衬衣的缝隙里，可以看到他胸肌之间的漂亮沟壑，川尻不得不承认，少年的身体具有很强的吸引力，他贴近之后，源源不断传来的温暖令人迷醉，肉体的成熟和面孔的稚嫩构成无解的矛盾。直勾勾地看着他的黑色眼眸，和他脸上脖子上的黑色小痣，特别显眼地呼应着，即便身体上被他造成的牙印还在发疼，川尻却无法从心底对他产生恶感。

“饿了也不能咬我啊…我又不好吃。”

川尻被疼痛折磨得越发怯懦，声音软软地反驳着他，不自觉地用上了说教家里弟弟的语气。

“莲君是不会明白的。”

川尻才反应过来，自己不应该说好吃与否，而是根本不应该被咬才对，他被这突然闯入的，一身血腥气的少年弄得迷迷糊糊，被侵犯过的记忆阻碍着他，豆原的大手虎口还卡在他闭拢的腿间，几下仿佛不带情色意味的摩擦，反倒让他久违地产生了性欲。

没有隐藏好的呻吟，晕红的眼角，让这普通的男子活色生香起来，豆原跟在佐藤身边耳濡目染了好些，不该在健全的年纪知道的秘密。佐藤的宠物们，在这个房间里的各个角落，做过怎样可耻的事情，留下过多少污秽的痕迹……不过，莲都无从得知吧。

豆原姑且也能够分辨出什么是经验者，什么是未经验者。比如川尻的周身总是漂浮着干净的气息，一点也没有受到血腥的影响；他的声音，也只是单纯地传递着没有造作痕迹的甜意。从骨子里渗透出来的，对自身存在的恐惧，让豆原还不成熟的思想，感受到了比起血肉模糊的宣泄，他更喜欢此时此刻，川尻在他身下颤抖的事实。

“小豆，你别这样……”

川尻根本推不动他，裤子的皮带已经被解开了，豆原不费多大力气，就从他窄小到过分的腰间，直接把裤子褪下了一半，与那窄胯相连的大腿线条很干净，直挺挺地安静地垂落在沙发上。

“景瑚哥从哪找着你的？”

“是我…主动拜托他的。”

言尽于此，他不想和这少年倾诉过多，川尻为难地扭过头，努力地将上衣下摆往下拉，想要遮住腿，豆原理解了他的意思，用手心慢慢地摩挲着他大腿内侧的嫩肉，眼睛却很奇怪的盯着他。

“真少见啊，景瑚哥以前从不这样。”

“他以前都怎么做？”

“你想知道？”豆原托住他的腰，把人轻而易举地带进怀里，少年的下肢同样很结实，稳稳地承受着他的体重，“让我满足了就告诉你。”

“小豆，别闹了…这不好玩……”

川尻再一次被制住了手腕，意识到豆原这次是想动真格的，一句高声的求救还未喊出，从门口传来了另一个陌生男子的声音。

“哎，小豆，你干嘛呢，我不是说过很多次了，不要把你的玩物带到这里来……等等，这是？”

“纯喜哥，你今天怎么过来了。”

豆原一改之前的行径，乖顺地从他身边离开，川尻急忙移到另一边，手忙脚乱地穿好裤子。

“请问你是？”

陌生男子穿着全套的西装，看上去不像坏人，他还主动给川尻递上了自己的名片。

“他是莲君，景瑚哥的宠物。”

豆原转而研究起桌子上的保温盒，顺便把川尻简单介绍了一下。

收下名片的手，悻悻地装进了上衣口袋，川尻羞愧地低下头，试图反驳。

“对不起，我没有名片……我真的不是佐藤先生的宠物。”

“抱歉，小豆他就是太单纯了，因为景瑚确实只把宠物带来过，产生了不必要的误会，还连累你衣服弄脏了，真是不好意思。”

“啊，这，您能明白真是太好了…我，我只是想来佐藤先生的酒吧工作，是木全君带我来的，是要在这里办好必要的手续吗？”

川尻并没有发觉，男子的发言只字未提豆原对他的过激行为，这几日连续的压力，让最容易得到的客气都变成奢侈，川尻反而更感激面前男子的斯文明礼，让他觉得自己终于受到了正常的对待，方才收到的名片内容他还记得。

在某律师事务所任职，兼任此处的法律顾问，河野纯喜先生，对他露出人道主义的笑容。

“很简单的，你只要签几个名字就行。”

他从皮质的公文包里取出装订好的文件，还贴心地为川尻准备好钢笔，摘下笔帽递到他手里，手中的钢笔很有分量，做工异常精致，河野身上并没有一般律师的严肃做派，他很放松地坐在川尻身边。

“你先确认一下合约内容，可以慢慢来。”

“好的，河野先生……”

川尻双手捧着合同仔细地逐条看下去，都是一些公式化的语段，翻到第二页的时候他才发现哪里不对。

“既然准备在这工作，我们也算是同事，叫我纯喜就好了，我看了你的资料，我们年纪差的不多。”

“嗯，河野……不，纯喜，我有点不明白这里的意思。”

“哪里哪里？”

河野看起来很习惯于帮人解决问题，川尻心想他会很适合做家庭教师，虽然他们讨论的问题完全和这些没关系。合约的第二页明晃晃地写着各种露骨的词汇，囊括了所有川尻想不到的花样。一想到很有可能会发生在自己身上，川尻就惊得浑身发冷。

“啊，这只是看你的忍耐度而已，你可以勾选的，不想做的叉掉就好了。”

“这不是菜单吗？”

豆原凑过来说了一句，川尻本着保护未成年人的心态，把合同上的字挡住。

“菜单？”

“就是你工作的内容。”河野简单地解释了一下，“合约要求的必须要勾选，因为景瑚以前很任性，差点出事，所以我就想出了这种形式。”

“出事是指？”

川尻还不想因为这就把命搭进去，他把纸笔放在桌上，有点抗拒地看着河野，河野也知道瞒不住，但是豆原还在，顾及到他，就只能和川尻咬耳朵，说出那阴暗的秘密。

“你可别说出去哦，有人经历了这上面写的所有内容，结果他居然爱上了施虐的景瑚……”

河野在他耳边轻声地叙述着，语气里表现出，他至今还对这件荒谬的往事充满鄙夷。

“然后呢？”

川尻尽力扮演着一位迫切想要知道故事结局的局外人，他的心脏砰砰直跳，在心底预言了许多个悲惨的结局。豆原就在一旁面无表情地看着他们，这一幕他见多了，河野的恶劣程度比起佐藤有过之而无不及，可惜川尻还未能明白。

“景瑚啊，是个不会爱人的家伙，你不是昨天和他见过吗？”

川尻不知道他们怎么都喜欢提到佐藤，恍惚间还能闻到那人身上的香水味，和昨晚他欺身而上，潮湿的润滑剂从体内渗出的糜烂气息，川尻茫然地点头，并不能说清自己对佐藤的感觉。

这时豆原猛地拉开房间的窗帘，上午很好的阳光就直接洒在少年宽厚的肩膀上，他的侧脸被镀上一层金光，嘴唇中吐出的话语却异常冰冷。

“……他死了。”豆原随即拉开窗户，让风灌入房里，“就是从这楼顶，一跃而下。”

室内仅余呼啸的风声。

tbc


	4. 【all莲】真夜中は純潔 04

“你对新人开什么玩笑呐，小豆快把窗户关了，我快冻死了！”

河野高亢的声音打破了室内的寂静，他很夸张地抱着胳膊跺脚，把豆原嘴里的那件可怕的往事遮盖过去了，然后巧妙地把话题转移到了简单易懂的事情上。

“莲君啊，这就和学校里必定流传的七大不可思议一样，骗小孩玩的。”

“是吗……”

豆原面无表情地关了窗，风不再吹，但是因为他就那样坐在自己身边，川尻的心里又冷了下来。

“反正喜欢上他没好处，对吧？你就安心地在他这里，榨干他的钱就好咯，反正我们都做着同样的事。”

“纯喜先生也为着佐藤先生工作啊。”

“不止是我，小豆和翔也……嗯，小豆你怎么一直抱着这个保温盒？”

“啊！这个是我带来的……”

川尻慌张地反应过来，但是又不好从豆原那里拿过来，豆原就像一只护食的柴犬一样，瞪大了眼睛看他。

“你不是说饿了吗，请…请用？”

“那又不一样。”

豆原也不清楚自己在辩解什么，久未进食又彻夜武斗，尚且处于成长期的身体早就宣告饥饿，他干脆打开了盖子，肉汤的香气冷却了也还是很好地跑出来，勾引着味蕾。

“来都来了，还客气什么。”

河野很不见外地取出了碗筷，和豆原分着喝起来。

“……这个是我母亲让我带的。”

川尻很想让他们给木全留一口，毕竟这汤就是为了木全才带来的，冰冷的汤汁被男人们饮尽，河野高呼美味，豆原也乖乖地把汤底兜干净，看他们喝得很香，川尻不好多提，只能默默地在一旁呆着。

“阿姨的厨艺真好哇，比外面的好多了，是吧，小豆？”

“嗯。”

“喜欢的话，我有机会再带给你们尝尝？”

“好哎，那这样，小豆你去把碗洗了，顺便把你身上的血也洗洗，沾的到处都是了哇，哦？莲君你衣服上也带到了血迹，也一起脱掉吧。”

河野熟练地使唤着豆原，豆原把东西拿在手上，听到洗衣服的话，就站在原地，等着川尻把染血的外套和里衣脱给他。

“不用了，我自己回家洗就好。”

“可是沾着血，总归不方便吧。”河野的手指捏住他的衣领，“你看，很明显的，就这么走在路上可能会被警察带走哦。”

“快点脱掉。”

豆原没有河野那么有耐心，他直接想上手扒掉川尻的外套，吓得他往后退去。

“早点洗了，等你晚上回去正好能干，虽然我们这里也有多余的衣服能换，不过都不合尺寸。”

“我知道了……”

川尻脱下外套，揪着里衣下摆的手指颤抖着，咬痕会被看到的，他闭上眼睛，感觉到河野的大手轻轻贴上他的手背。

“你别担心，不会再有其他人来了。”

男人温和的诱哄，让川尻觉得自己真是被迫害多了，怎么会好坏不分到这种地步，河野的手带着他，把里衣也给好好地脱了下来。像是察觉到他的寒冷，河野把自己的外套披在了他肩上，肩线的位置耷拉着，显示着他是如此的瘦弱。

“那我去了。”

“深浅色衣服别混洗哦。”

“知道了……”

豆原的视线还停留在川尻裸露的肌肤上，他无奈地扫了河野一眼，拿着要收拾的东西出了门。

“还会冷吧，我去给你找件衬衣，我记得这里有毛毯的……”

“啊，不用麻烦的。”

川尻下意识地拒绝，实际上他真的很需要一件里衣来遮住暧昧的齿痕，也不知道河野究竟看到了多少，川尻还是想尽可能地在这个人面前保有自尊。

“那怎么行，生病不是更麻烦吗？”

河野笑眯眯的，他的笑容很容易让人产生好感，川尻裹紧了外套，看着他翻箱倒柜地找备用衣物。

“哎呀，景瑚的东西又是乱放。”

“纯喜找不到吗？”

川尻好奇地站起来，想要帮忙，河野立刻合上了柜门。

“确实没有呢，你也不知道在哪，虽然景瑚看不出来被翻过，你还是不要碰这里的东西为好。”

谁知道他居然会在办公室的柜门里放震动棒。河野心有余悸地和那一柜子的情趣玩具道别，男人的劣根性又开始作祟，在调教室以外的游戏应该会更刺激吧，不得不承认佐藤在这方面的才能确实突出。河野瞎碰到了佐藤拿来盖腿的绒毯，马上就把它拿出去邀功。

“找到了哦，你披上这个吧，会更暖和一点。”

“谢谢！”

川尻接过绒毯，把河野的外套脱下来叠好，这才把毯子折叠了一下披在身上，他锁骨和胸前的齿痕已经由鲜红转深，河野也察觉那不是被豆原的手沾染的血迹，而是他自身的伤口。

“等一下…我给你上药吧。”

“嗯？”

“咬的挺惨的，抱歉啊，小豆不知轻重，对你做了这么失礼的事。”

川尻一低头，才看到被咬出的伤痕在对外渗血，不过已经结了薄薄的痂，他用绒毯遮住身体，摇摇头不愿再麻烦河野。

“没事的……我自己会上药。”

“弄到毯子上，景瑚说不定要和我算账呢，反正他这的特效药好用，来吧。”

河野知道药膏放在哪，佐藤早年技术不到家，弄过性子刚烈的被咬了手，从此之后他就常备了伤药。估计面前这新人也少不了这东西，他自作主张地抽出一管新的，打算送给川尻。

对方却不很领情，手指紧抓着那蔽体的绒毯，还侧过身去，表现出十足的抗拒。

“不弄好的话，景瑚也许会生气呢，因为昨晚他并没有在你身上留下痕迹，对吧？”

听他提及昨晚，川尻不好深究到底有多少人知道这件事了，一瞬间自己好像又回到了那个调教室，回忆起单人床的床单和佐藤手指的触感。

“佐藤先生，会厌恶这些吗……”

“毕竟你还只是待定嘛，正式工作之前还有很多事情要完成，留下疤痕也不利于你工作。”

河野的笑容和话语都很让他放松，川尻对着他怯怯地露出锁骨和胸口，河野把药膏抹在手指上，慢慢涂着那凸起的咬痕。

“小豆很像柴犬吧，可惜脾气不太好。”

“他还很小呢，也和你们一起？”

听到河野说起其他人，再加上他上药的动作很轻柔，川尻不由自主地放松了。

“还是高中生的年纪，我也劝过不少次，可他比起去学校更喜欢打架。”

“那可不行呀……”

川尻想到自家读高中的弟弟，再努力一把就可以去大学了，豆原虽然是有点可怕的孩子，可是……他比起学着大人穿着西装，更应该穿着校服在学校里才对。

“你居然会关心把自己咬成这样的孩子，莲真是温柔啊。”

“并不是温柔…只是觉得不应该这样。”

药膏凉丝丝地贴在伤痕上，起初的灼热疼痛被盖过，河野的食指点按着他的胸口，划到另一处伤口。

“……啊。”

川尻泄露出一声小小的惊呼。

“还会痛？”

白色的药膏被抹开，河野的手指在那一块打着圈，他很认真地看着川尻发问，川尻用力地摇了摇头，想要后退躲开他的手。

“可以了，纯喜。”

“……为什么这里硬了？”

河野顺势张开手掌，包住了他被咬过的半边胸口，指节若有若无地碰着那一小点凸起，因为痛感和抚摸的刺激，在掌心中挺立着。

“呜，那是因为…会冷……”

“只是因为冷？”

河野温和的笑容缓解了川尻心中的羞耻感，他惶恐地盯着对方，不太明白为什么做出这种举动。

“已经涂好了，可以放开了吗？”

“昨天景瑚都碰了你哪里？”

河野沾了药膏的手指，黏糊糊地划过他体表，单薄的身体之下，有肋骨随着他的呼吸而突出隐没，匆忙穿好的裤子没有扎上腰带，甚至连扣子也半脱着，细痩的腰身和裤腰之间的空隙，轻而易举地容纳了河野的手指。

“……必须要说吗？”

“不说的话，就让我看一下…”河野的眼里并没有淫猥的意味，“景瑚很粗心的，你也没有经验，万一这里也受伤怎么办？”

川尻难以启齿的隐痛被河野说出口，他也不明白要不要信任面前的人，对方外套上的金色徽章不会说谎，他的领带也打得很漂亮，衬衣熨烫得直挺挺的，那伸向他的手也戴着价值不菲的腕表，对方的善意和高姿态同等地展现在他面前，令川尻疑惑而惊惶。

“我…我自己来就好了，纯喜。”

“不用害羞啊，我又不是他。”

河野的手指灵活地拿捏住他裤子的拉链，只一下就让川尻有了全身被他扒光的感觉，紧密咬合的拉链被分开，只脱到腿根而已，那手掌钻探进温暖的大腿内侧，似乎只是例行检查，却格外细致地抚摸过他大腿的每寸肌肤，虚颤的臀肉在他指缝之间溢出，毫不意外地碰到那圈突兀的红肿。

“嘶……”

川尻疼地急喘一声，抓紧了对方的手臂。

“果然受伤了，这么下去，不处理就会坏掉哦？”河野尝试着安抚他的情绪，“景瑚可不会给你适应的时间，你要趁着机会把身体养好才行。”

“他还会做什么？”

“这个嘛，合约里写的很清楚。”河野瞥了一眼放在桌面还没被签字的废纸，把川尻捞进了自己怀里，“这么坐着我看不见，可怎么帮你呢。”

“纯喜，我自己会回去上药的，在这里实在是……”

窗帘没有拉上，玻璃窗清晰地映出室外的景象，川尻裹紧了身上的绒毯，羞耻爬满了他的脸颊，河野一副不以为然的态度，反而让他怀疑自己是不是反应太过了。

“放心，很快的啦，难道莲在想些很色的事情吗？”

“什么？…我，我才不会呢，哇啊！”

河野的手臂卡在他的膝窝里，让他只能高抬着双腿，裸露着私处。川尻被他大胆的举动吓了一跳，河野拍了一下他的大腿。

“喂，别大叫。叫出来说不定就有人过来了。”

“不要，纯喜……这很奇怪啊，放开我吧！”

“那你想怎么做，趴着上药吗？”

这个姿势实在是超过了川尻的接受程度，但是河野意外地很有力量，西装之下的肉体明显经受过长期的锻炼，他轻易地把川尻放在了沙发上跪趴着，一手扣住他的肩头，另外一只手抹了药膏就往里面塞，其实他并没有太多的耐心。

绒毯胡乱地堆叠在他背上，河野也不会好心到替一个无关紧要的宠物上药，只是最近太无聊了，需要来点乐子。川尻仅仅因为他的一根手指，就有了很大的反应，这让河野觉得有趣极了。

“莲，现在还奇怪吗？”

河野的手指在他体内旋转，恶意满满地塞进许多的药膏，油腻的脂膏糊在他窄小的穴口，和一场仓皇结束的性爱无异，川尻自然不能给他回答，言语容易模糊重点，没有什么比强制的侵犯更能教导他，在这里，只有佐藤的同类。

川尻的鼻腔里灌满了皮质沙发的气息，他难受得缩起肩膀，忍耐着痛哭的冲动。那手指略微弯曲着，在高热的甬道里用力的搅弄。

“回答呀。”

“呜……”

川尻摇晃着脑袋，河野非要磨蹭到他愿意好好回应为止，很是愉快的抽出了手指，看着那穴口不适应地缩紧，挤出多余的药膏，再慢慢地滑落在他腿间。

“都流出来了，会浪费的，莲把它们再塞进去嘛？”

“……不要，不要！”

川尻挣扎着向前挪动，体内未能融化的白色药膏又涌出好些，湿黏的沾在他腿根，滴滴答答地落在沙发表面，场景显得混乱又淫荡。

若是被不知情的人看到了，怕是会以为这儿刚完事吧，河野搓捻着自己湿润的手指，回味了在他体内的触感，抓着对方的细腰，又把人给拖回来。

“逗你的，总得把这儿收拾干净吧。”

川尻在绒毯里发抖的样子，就像暗巷里被人遗弃的流浪猫，又有点难看，又有点让人怜爱。

已经过了正午，那么阳光就再也不会照进这栋楼。

tbc


End file.
